Psychic
by Ella Martenez
Summary: Mwahaha! It's actually a Maxride/Psych fic! I put it here so more people could see it! Mwahaha! Summary: Max and the flock get taken in to the SBPD. What are the oh-so-interesting results? Rated K cause I want to.
1. Chapter 1

**ok, here.**

**Chappio one**

**LFPOV ( LASSIE-FACE)**

I was in the car, driving dosn the road to the office. Apparently these six street rats were causing trouble. Karen wanted me to bring them in, straighten them out. **(A/N Remember that episode with the kid, who kept flirting with Juliet?)** I hadn't found them, and I was going to the office for lunch, when I saw, six, tall, lanky kids that could definetly count as street rats.

I fired a warning shot, and they dashed off.

FPOV

CRAP. We ran.

"Get back here!" I heard a deep voice yell at us. _Haha, nope!_ I thought. Then, I heard a gunshot, and a high-pitched scream. _Max! Crap..._

"Max!" I yelled.

"Leave! I'm fine!" She screamed as I started running to her. I picked her up, bridal style, and kissed her on the top of her head to assure her it would be ok. She buried her face in my chest.

I heard a few more gunshots, all that missed. _Ha._ We dashed. I hope he doesn't catch us... of course, cause god forbid us having any luck, he did.

He grabbed my ankles, causing me to painfully faceplant in the gravel. I slightly curved my body up, as to not hurt were sunk...

**I know, it's short, suck it up. I've been torn between reading fanfiction, and writing fanfiction.**

**Fic of the chappio: Silent Sorrows by Missunderstoodpoet  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	2. The other chapter

**BTW, in the last chapter it meant to be 'I quickly curved my body up as to not hurt Max. We were sunk...'**

**Sorry!**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV (Shawn)**

I was waiting bear the vending machine with Gus, trying to figure out how to get free chips. We were waiting at the one by the cheifs office, because earlier I had heard there were some kids on the street she wanted Lassie-Face to straighten them out. All street kids have SOME weird backstory, and chances are cheif was gonna make me find out. Sure enough, I saw Lassie come in with six kids in cuffs, exept the oldest boy, who was carrying an unconcious girl. The boy scoffed.

"Nice. Real nice. Is this what they pay you to do? Going around, shooting not-so-innocent teenage girls in the leg?" He snapped. I saw the middle boy's backpack was open a little, it held a picture of the oldest boy, the oldest girl, the middle boy, and a man with glasses and a mustache. They were all smiling at the camera, exept for the oldest boy, who was frowning, staring the the left of the picture. Lassie kicked him in the knee, causing him to almost lose balance.

It's almost time.

FPOV

Gosh! Max is no light weight! Not that she is fat, but I was having trouble keeping both of us up. He motioned us to a room and I quickly ran in and sat down, Max's head resting in one arm. I was holding her firmly, but carefully. Like I would crush her. He came in and started to question us.

"What are your names?"

I scoffed, the flock would have a _lot_ of fun with this.

"River Gotschanhoffer Junior." Was Iggy's reply.

"Annabel Porchgan the third" Nudge.  
I feared what the Gasman would say...

"AlyxZander Oncrack." I chuckled at that one, and the man looked like he was gonna explode.

"Liberty Amanda." Angel said.

"And you?" He asked me, looking hopeful. Haha, nope.

"Kayden Galaga-hootsniffer." I replied with a smirk. His face turned beet red.

"And. H-h-h-her?" He stuttered.

"Jacklynn Alicia Ride." Well, I wasn't gonna make Max's name _too _rediculus... He sighed.

LPOV

It was obvious that I wasn't gonna get any REAL info, so I had to wait them out. Or call in Shawn...nah! Either they were lying, or their parents were on crack when they named them.

**There! Done! Haha...**

**Fic of the chappie: Maximum Boarding School by imtoolazytocheck  
**

**And for this chapter only, I'll also give you a quote!  
**

**"_Go ahead and tell me I can't. I won't care. Cause then I'll have all the more fun showing you again and again, that I really, CAN."_  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella_  
_**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	3. SNICKERS AND HIGHLIGHTS!

**Here.**

CHAPTER 3

LPOV

"Call in Shawn." The chief said.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because it is plainly obvious that they are lying to us and being stubborn. Shawn can figure out what we need to know." The chief said, calmy. I growled, and signaled to Juliet. She pressed the famous 'speed-dial' button and called up Shawn. He leaned in through the doorway, phone to his ear.

"I was sensing I was needed here." He said with that annoying voice of his.  
But it was the only way.

MPOV

I woke up seeing a dark, worried, _familiar,_ face staring down at mine. It was Fang, and I instantly hated myself for worrying him. A tall man with brown spiked hair and brown eyes. He looked...immature. And very, _very _childish. He slid up to us and sat the the chair, eyeing us. Then I realised the position me and Fang were in, and leaped off of his lap, blushing furiously. The man snickered, and Fang looked like he was both sad at me jumping off, and mad at the guy.

"I, my dear children, am Shawn. Not just any Shawn either! I, am Shawn of the dead." He said, a smirk on his face. I snarled.

"How about this, you tell me everything I need to know, and you get..." I he started, patting around his pockets a little. He got up and walked out, then a few moments later, came back with a highlights magazine and a snickers bar.

"These."

"N-" I started, but he said,

"-o one can resist this! I mean com'on," He started modeling the magazine.

"It's the special summer issue. And this is a king size snickers bar!" He said. I gaped.

"Really? I've been wanting to get my hands on that issue for _ages_!" I said, playing my role.

"And all I need is some info and you can have it." He said.

"Well in that case-no." I said, my voice suddenly dropping. He looked surprised, and genuinly shocked. He walked out, dejectedly.

SPOV

This is gonna be harder than I thought. I pointed at the emo-looking kid.

"You-" I stopped and peeked into his backpack. It showed his phone, that had turned on by itself. It showed a kid, someone named 'Iggy' teasing someone called 'Fang' about being emo. This is a wild shot, but I have to...

"-Iggy, com'on. Quit teasing poor Fang here about being emo!" They looked stunned. Maybe now they would help...

**Here is your chapter!  
**

**Fic of the chapter: High School:The Weirdest Years of My Life by MusicAnonymous**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


End file.
